Dragonball Vs: Episode 3 of 40
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: Gohan and Krillin fights a strong opponent called the Evil Minion of Strenth. For every attack you do to him. He gets stronger than ever. Will they stop him? Or will more help come on the way? Let's find out as we see an action packed battle.


**Z-fighters vs Evil Minion of Strength; The Strength becomes overwhelming Part 1**

**Gohan: **_He was at Super Saiyan 2 and he was frowning at Evil Minion of Strength in very serious way. _Krillin. Stand back for a moment. This guy is mine. I'll keep fighting him until Dad and Vegeta has returned.

**Krillin: **No Son Gohan... I'll fight him with you. Android 18 and Marron have gone shopping. _Krillin charged up his ki to full power. _LET'S GO! _Krillin lunged at Evil Minion of Strength and punched him in the face. The Evil Minion of Strength got hit and yelled in pain. _HA! This guy ain't so tough. _Smiling confidently. _...

**Gohan: **HAAAAAAAAAA! _He charged his ki to maximum in Super Saiyan 2 and went to him super quickly and punched and kicked him super fast and repeatedly. All the hits were hitting the Evil Minion of Strength. The Evil Minion of Strength can't recover from the hits as he was getting battered. Son Gohan then charged a Kamehameha wave. _KA...ME...HA...ME... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _It hits the Evil Minion of Strength dead on that it destroyed his entire body. Son Gohan smiled as he thinks he killed the evil minion of strength. Gohan calmed down his Super Saiyan 2 then kneeled down as he was panting from the amount of stamina he used. The Evil Minion of Strength's body repaired itself. Gohan looked and he was shocked. Gohan jumped back by Krillin quickly. Krillin also was shocked to see the body of the Evil Minion of strength turning back to normal. _No way... He's... regenerating similar to Buu. _Evil Minion of Strenth's body returned to normal. _...

**Evil Minion of Strength: **_He looked at both his hands and realised that his body took in some of that strength. Then he looked at Gohan and Krillin. _So this is your strength? A fraction of it might be enough to end you both...

**Gohan's mind: **Damn it. I thought I killed him. Just what is he? _Gohan frowned and clenched his teeth as he was slightly panicking at the thought of the Evil Minion of Strength being too strong. _...

**Gohan: **_Gohan charged it back to maximum. _It's not over yet pal! I got enough to keep going! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _He super quickly flew to the Evil Minion of Strength and punched the Evil Minion of Strength full force. It hit him as the Evil Minion of Strength cannot react and yelled in pain again. Gohan started punching and kicking the Evil Minion of Strength ultra quickly to not let the Evil Minion of Strength to get an attack. The Evil Minion of Strength was being hit repeatedly. Gohan then tried another kamehameha wave. _KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _He shot the wave again and it destroyed the body again. Gohan panted and he closed his eyes and went on all fours as he got exhausted for doing another all out attack. _Is he... dead yet?

**Krillin: **I'm... not sure. _Krillin looked at the burnt area and he saw a goo blob go underground. _Huh? He's... gone...

**Gohan: **_He winced at Krillin and smiled at him. _HAHA! Finally... It seems... he couldn't handle Super Saiyan 2 at its full potential. _But then the ground broke then Gohan looked forward then the Evil Minion of Strength jumped up in the air and landed in front of Gohan. Looking bigger and bulkier than he was when he first fought Krillin and Gohan. Gohan quickly got up and got into a fighting stance. _...

**Evil Minion of Strength: **Thanks for this power kid... Now with this power I have I can get stronger. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! _Evil Minion of Strength buffed his muscles very large. Larger than Gohan's muscles. Possibly stronger than Goku's. _... _Gohan was shocked but he continued to get prepared to fight. _Well...? Aren't you going to attack me like you normally do?

**Gohan's Mind: **Damn, just what is he? Father, Vegeta... Hurry up.

**Gohan: **_He frowned and grinned in an overly confident way. _Of course I'm ready. _Gohan flew at the evil minion of strength and punched him in the stomach. It had no effect. He was shocked then looked at the Evil Minion of Strength. Gohan flew back. _What the? I punched him and it had no effect.

**Krillin: **My turn! _He frowned at the Evil Minion of Strength and lifted his hand up in the air. _DESTRUCTO... DISC! _He charged up a spinning disc and threw it at the Evil Minion of Strength. The Evil Minion of Strength dodged it quickly. Krillin flew fast towards the Evil Minion of Strength and punched him in the face hard._HAAAAAAAAAAAA! _Evil Minion of Strength didn't stagger nor budge. Instead he just looked at Krillin. He then grabbed Krillin and threw him into a mountain. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH! _Krillin got hit into the mountain and boulders crashed down on him. _...

**Gohan: **_He was shocked and looked at the boulders burying Krillin. _KRILLIN! _He saw the Evil Minion of Strength going towards Gohan.. Gohan was shocked but then he charged up to maximum Super Saiyan 2 quickly and charged a Kamehameha wave again. _HOW DARE YOU! KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _It hit him and the Evil Minion of Strength got disintegrated again from the wave. Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan 2. Gohan crouched down and panted. He looked angrily at the little blob so he zapped it. It was gone. Dark Twister appeared with a smile. Gohan winced at Dark Twister. _You!

**Twister: **_He came running to Gohan. _Hey you! Give me a senzu bean! I'll recover your friend!

**Gohan: **_He looked at Twister. _Wait... you're not with that dark fellow?

**Twister: **As if! Me and him always fight! _Gohan opened the bag and gave Twister a senzu bean. Gohan took one too but then after he looked at Dark Twister seriously. Twister unburied Krillin from the mountain rocks and gave Krillin a senzu bean. _Eat it. It's a senzu bean. _Krillin chewed on it and swallowed then he woke up and got up. He looked at Twister. _Nice to meet you. I'm Twister.

**Krillin: **Krillin. Are you a saiyan?

**Twister: **No. But let's just say I'm not normal. That looked like it hurt.

**Krillin: **Yeah... Come on. Let's go help Son Gohan. He needs our help. _They both went running to Gohan and stood each side of him. He looked at Dark Twister. _Who are you?

**Dark Twister: **I'm a dark clone of Twister. But the fight is not over yet. All you destroyed was a bit of the goo he recovers from. But don't worry. He generates more from underground. This time... he's way stronger. Good luck beating him this time. _Dark Twister disappeared. _...

**Twister: **If he's stronger than before, then let's be on our toes.

**Gohan: **Yeah... I wish the other Z-fighters were here.

**Krillin: **Forget them. I wish Goku and Vegeta were here. _There was a huge explosion popping out of the ground. The Evil Minion of Strength got out again without a single scratch again. Krillin felt the pressure and he was shocked and scared that he got out of his fighting stance. _N-No way! He's too strong!

**Twister: **Not too strong for me and Gohan. Come on! _Piccolo appeared up front and frowned. Twister was surprised to see a green person at front. _Wow... This guy feels strong.

**Piccolo: **_He frowned at the strong fellow. _Thanks kid. But let me take it from here. All I felt was some discomfort of power. And I was right to be investigating. Gohan... Let me take it from here. Stand by with Krillin and your friend while I fight this monster.

**Krillin: **_Krillin sighed in relief then frowned at Piccolo. _Sorry Piccolo. No can't do. We tried to stop him and he just keeps coming back stronger than ever! I'm going to have to get Android 18 and 17 to help! And Tien! As we stand we all don't just stand a chance!

**Piccolo: **_Smiling as he knew he was up against. _Thanks for the info, Krillin. But I can handle it from here!

**Evil Minion of Strength: **_He came walking to three of the Z-fighters and Twister. _You three won't be a match for me. You will need all the help you can get.

**Gohan: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH! _Gohan went to Super Saiyan 1 and smiled at the Evil Minion of Strength. _You can try. But as the way I stand, you don't come close to the power I'm using.

**Evil Minion of Strength: **Ah, ever the overly confident puny man. Struggling to using the power of your own. How the mighty have fallen. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH! _Evil Minion of Strength was straining out some power he had. _...

**Krillin: **Wh-What is he doing?

**Gohan: **I don't know. But I'm going to stop him.

**Piccolo: **_Smiling at the Evil Minion of Strength. _Hmph. I see... he's going to power up. Let's see how strong he becomes.

**Evil Minion of Strength: **_However instead of powering up more minions came. Evil Minion of Strength stopped himself and looked at the other minions. _I can take it from here.

**Evil Minion of Anger: **Forget it. I forbid you to power up. Those three weaklings don't stand a chance against you.

**Evil Minion of Choice: **Not when the boy has dropped out of one form.

**Evil Minion of Evil: **Destroy them and get it over with. _All the minions except for Evil Minion of Strength teleported away. _...

**Evil Minion of Strength: **_He took a deep breath and yelled as he raised his hands up in the air and red auro eminated from his body and then looked at Gohan and Krillin. _You two are in for it now.

**Gohan: **Do you feel that?

**Krillin: **Yeah... His ki has risen up to maximum. _Tien, Goten, Tien and Android 18 appeared on the scene and they all looked at the Evil Minion of Strength and they all shot a blast at him. It hurt the Evil Minion of Strength with a huge grunt. He turned to a slight goo of mess but quickly regenerated the melting damage. They both turned and smiled. _Piccolo, Tien, 18! _They both looked at Goten. _Goten. _Then they were wondering where Trunks is. _Where's Trunks?

**Goten: **Trunks is training in his dad's chamber. He'll be around. I just finished training with him. Then I felt a huge rise in ki and we see you fighting a monster.

**Twister: **_He looked at Gohan and Krillin's friends. _These are friends of yours?

**Krillin: **Oh sorry. _Smiling at Twister. _We'll explain as soon as this is all over. Step back and let us the Z-fighters handle this menace. You done enough fighting with Vegeta. If you fight now as soon as you took a senzu, you won't have enough fight for the other battles we'll possibly have along with this guy!

**Twister: **Careful... he can get his team mates and merge together.

**Piccolo: **_He looked at Twister. _What!? _Piccolo was surprised at that statement. _They can fuse!?

**Twister: **Yeah... I hope you guys can handle him. Because he's got Son Gohan's and Krillin's power.

**Gohan: **_He smiled as he charged super saiyan 1 at full power. _Don't worry... I have enough fight in me to keep this battle going. As my father told me, a Saiyan has no limits.

**Piccolo: **Gohan... Krillin, Tien, Android 18. I want you all to hold him off while I charge up my special beam canon. It'll only take five minutes. And you... What's your name? _He looked at Twister. _...

**Twister: **The name is Twister. You want me to shield you, right? _Frowning and concerntrating as he's trying to understand the plan. _...

**Piccolo: **Smart kid. Yeah. I need you to do that. Goten, you wait on the sidelines for Trunks. You and him can fuse and charge up to Super Saiyan 3 to take down this guy. Think you can handle this you both?

**Twister & Goten: **Yeah!

**Twister: **Right then. _Twister charged up to his golden aura. _HA! _Twister shielded up Piccolo as he was charging his special beam canon. _Gohan, Tien, Krillin, 18! Hold him off for us!

**Krillin: **_He's surprised at the power that Twister has but then stopped being surprised and got serious. _Right! _He looked forward and got prepared to charge. The four of the z-fighters charged at the Evil Minion of Strength and they all started attacking him at once but he was blocking them all. _...

**Twister: **Alright Piccolo... I'll wait for you to charge up this attack for five minutes. Goten... I want you to do me a favour. Wait behind me so nothing can get you hit while you wait for Trunks.

**Piccolo: **Goten! DO IT NOW! _Goten went behind Piccolo and Twister as he's waiting for Trunks. _... _Piccolo was charging it up to the maximum. Gohan got hit a bit then he bounced back and started attacking the Evil Minion of Strength again with the others. But sadly the Evil Minion of Strength is not budging. _Come on...

**Twister: **_He's surprised at the fact that the one of the four z-fighters is making him block. He knows one of them is a serious threat to him. But he doesn't know who it is. Krillin got hit into the rock and fell down to the ground. Krillin struggled to got up and panted. Krillin raised his hand up in the air. _ARGH!?

**Krillin: **Right... YOU THREE MOVE! I'm going to use Destructo Disc on him! _Tien, Gohan and 18 looked at Krillin and the three moved. _DESTRUCTO DISC TIMES TWO! _He threw a bigger Destructo disc at the Evil Minion of Strength. The Evil Minion of Strength just stood there and took it. It hit him but the disc didn't pierce The Evil Minion of Strength. Krillin is shocked. _N-No way! That disc just collapsed and didn't even graze him!

**Piccolo: **HEY BIG GUY! EAT THIS! SPECIAL BEAM CANON! _He shot the beam at The Evil Minion of Strength and it pierced through him. Evil Minion of Strength fell backwards onto the ground. Gohan charged up his super saiyan 1 ki. _Gohan... DO IT!

**Gohan: **KA...ME...HA...ME... _He strained himself and charged up a bit of Super Saiyan 2 temporarily to fire it. _For you father... KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO! _He charged up a kaio-ken times two making the kamehameha wave stronger and shot it at The Evil Minion of Strenth. It melted the Evil Minion of Strength. _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _Kaio-ken times two used up all of Gohan's stamina that he dropped out of his super saiyan form altogether and his kaio-ken ended so Gohan collapsed due to exhaustion. Krillin ran to Gohan. _...

**Krillin: **GOHAN! I don't believe it. That must've been his first time using the kaio-ken. 18, help me take Gohan to Piccolo. _18 and Krillin dragged Gohan to Piccolo. _Don't worry bro. You'll be alright. _He then went and gently puts Gohan on the ground. He looked at Piccolo. _He's in bad shape. I don't know how long he can hold out for. _He clenched his teeth and got a bit distraught about the situation. _Here's to praying that the guy is dead.

**Evil Minion of Strength: **_He was slowly repairing himself. Due to overwhelming power he took. His repairing takes a litte bit longer. He perfectly repaired himself and he got angry. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH! _A huge blast of aura skyrocketed and it had electricity too. He looked at the three and he punched his fist into his hand as he looked at them both. _Thanks for this tasty power.

**Twister: **Guys... I think I'm going to have to fight him. _Piccolo, Tien and 18 surprisingly looked at him. _It's fine... My power is kind of infinite in daytime anyway. So I'll have to clean up my mess.

**Krillin: **_He was surprised and worried at the same time. _Don't go! Wait for Trunks.

**And so it is in our best interest that Twister is going to have to hold out Evil Minion of Strength for a temporary time. Will he be able to hold him off until Trunks comes? Or will Twister and the gang fail before that time comes? Let's find out next time in Dragonball Vs.**


End file.
